


Dear Miranda.

by glasswrks



Series: Dear Miranda [1]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, F/F, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Note:</b> Hmm, I not exactly sure what to say about this small piece so I'll leave it up to you. After thinking about it for a moment or two, I guess you could call this a sequel of sorts to "Broken Promises" although it was not meant to be part of a series, someone told me it could work as one.</p><p><b>2nd Author's Note:</b> January 8, 2012. It has been a very long while since I have read this and I decided I should post it here, in case I ever decide to shut down my website. What started off as a single entry ended up being a twelve part series of stories. This an AU piece as it does not follow the story-line for All My Children after a certain time frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Miranda.

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** February 17th, 2005
> 
>  **Couple:** Bianca/Lena and Lena/ Miranda and not the way you may think.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

* * *

To: TripleMMM

From: Lkundera

Subject: Apology.

Hello Sweetheart,

I hope you are well. I am sure you know by now that your mother has contacted me about the incident last week.

Miranda, you know as well as I do, you can not live with me. Your mother *needs* you.

And as you are not speaking with her at the moment and the fact she has taken your phone privileges, I can only contact you this way.

Listen to me very carefully Miranda Mona Montgomery – yes, I have as you have said in the past, "full named you". You *must* do as your mother says.

She *loves* you very much and probably understands much more than you realize.

Sweetheart, if you do not apologize to her you may not be able to come out and visit me at the end of summer. I am not saying that your mother would punish you that way I am simply saying she could. Besides, she has all the rights in the world to do so and you know it.

I would miss our time together Miranda – so for me? Please tell her you are sorry. But, do it if you really mean it. Do not do it to get out of trouble, she will know.

Miranda, Bianca has been miserable ever since the argument if our last phone call is any indication.

We – you and I have spoken in the past, know that I hurt when your mother does and this is killing her.

And if this is part of some plan to get us back together, it will not work sweetheart.

I am not in a place in my life where I could begin to think about your mother...

I know its something you have wished for – especially after all the stories your Aunt Kendall has filled your head with.

Miranda, I have never spoken down to you, you know that I believe you to be a very bright young woman and I treat you as such. So it will come as no shock to you as I have already told you since the day years ago when I bumped into your mother and Maggie in Paris...

Never mind, that is water under the bridge.

*Please* apologize to her.

I love you,

Lena.

The End


End file.
